It is found that the prior art electrical plug for automobile cigarette lighter sockets on the market has the following drawbacks:
1. It can be adapted to only one particular type of automobile cigarette lighter socket and cannot be used with another type of automobile cigarette lighter socket.
2. It cannot be well fitted with the automobile cigarette lighter socket.
3. It cannot be firmly connected with the electrical wire which often results in short-circuit.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical plug for automobile cigarette lighter sockets which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.